


Quiet Yunnie

by SannieBubs



Series: Precious Little Moments [23]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action Figures, Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Song Mingi, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs
Summary: The littles enjoy a quality day at home with their caregivers.Minnie and Sangie love their quieter brother, Yunnie.
Series: Precious Little Moments [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Quiet Yunnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Efferri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efferri/gifts).



> A wonderful request from the brilliant Efferri.

Yunnie, contrary to the group’s original thoughts, is the quietest of the group’s three littles. Where Minnie and Sangie are playful and mischievous, Yunnie keeps to himself and likes to be taken care of. Yunnie also happens to occupy the most constant headspace of around 4, whereas the other two tend to fluctuate. Yunnie prefers to spend time playing on his own, just like he is today.

Minnie and Sangie are running around the dorm playing superheroes with a few action figures, a few of the caregivers keeping an eye on them whilst the eldest two make lunch. Yunnie is sitting on the ground of the living room, a set of building blocks in front of him. He’s been building a chair out of them for the last half hour and has just put the last block in.

Now he has a dilemma. The chair was never made for Yunnie, it is way too small for him, he knows that. But it’s also too small for his puppy plushies as well. Looking around, Yunnie can’t see anything that would fit in his chair, until he spots Minnie running past with one of the action figures. He keeps his eye on the toy as the other little play fights with Sangie, a conflicted look on his face.

Jongho notices the boys expression, having been the one tasked with watching over the quiet little. He moves off the couch and crouches down next to Yunnie, “What’s wrong bub?”

“Toy,” Yunnie points at Minnie, “Chair,” He points at the chair he’s constructed, then looks up at Jongho with his adorable puppy eyes, “Pwease?”

Jongho could never resist those eyes. “Okay bub, I’ll get the toy for you.”

Jongho stands up and walks to the entrance of the living room, looking down the hall for the littles who had disappeared from sight. He spots the two making their toys ‘fly’ through the air just outside the door to Mingi’s room.

“Hey babies?” Jongho calls to them, walking down the hall. Both littles look over at Jongho, “Do you think that Yunnie could borrow one of your toys?”

Both boys perk up at Yunnie’s name and instantly run past Jongho and into the living room. Jongho is quick to follow them and sees them both offering their toys to Yunnie, smiling at the way the two littles care for their quieter brother.

Yunnie gets a little overwhelmed when they both offer their toys, but soon outstretches a hand towards the superman toy which he had seen earlier. Minnie excitedly hands the toy to Yunnie and watches as Yunnie sits the toy on his chair. The two littles clap before they run off again, continuing the game without the superman toy. Jongho sits back on the couch, watching the little once again.

About ten minutes later Hongjoong comes in and sends Jongho to the kitchen to haver lunch, saying that he’ll get Yunnie. Hongjoong quietly makes his way over to Yunnie, crouching down in the same spot Jongho had earlier.

“Hey, Yunnie.” Hongjoong looks over at the structure Yunnie’s made, “What’s this?”

“Chair,” Yunnie points at it, “Wit’ Superman.”

“It’s very cool!” Hongjoong put on his best ‘wow’ face, “But you’ll have come back to it because it’s lunch time, angel.”

“Okay Dada.” Yunnie checks the chair over once more, making sure it won’t topple over in his absence, then looks over at Hongjoong. Hongjoong outstretches a hand out to Yunnie as he stands up and the little takes it. Hongjoong helps the little stand and toddle into the kitchen, where everyone else is already situated eating lunch.

Hongjoong sits the little down next to Seonghwa who has already cut the little’s chicken nuggets in half and has one ready on the fork for him. Seonghwa feeds the little for the entirety of lunch, the little taking longer to eat as usual because of his slow chewing. Seonghwa has to remind the boy multiple times throughout the meal to swallow the food because the little tends to forget.

Once Yunnie finishes his lunch Wooyoung is quick to sweep in, being the next tasked with looking after the little, “Do you wanna go back to the living room and play, darling?”

Yunnie shakes his head, “Sleepy.”

“You wanna have a nap?” Wooyoung asks. Yunnie nods, “Okay bubs, nap time it is.”

Wooyoung takes the little’s hand and leads him back to Yunho and San’s bedroom, pausing in the doorway when they see San moving around inside.

“Oh hi Woo.” San says, standing up from where he was putting his phone on charge, “Are you putting Yunnie down for a nap?”

“Yeah.” Wooyoung leads Yunnie inside the room.

“I can put him down if you want, I’m gonna take a nap myself anyways,” San offers, “May as well cuddle little Yun, if he’ll let me?”

Both caregivers look at Yunnie who nods and Wooyoung leaves the room. San helps the little into nap clothes and into bed. He cuddles the little to his chest and the two fall asleep, peaceful and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiet Yunnie is a concept I never thought I'd like this much :)
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated darlings!
> 
> Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards


End file.
